


Knight in Iron Armor

by Sylph_of_Space



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Possible Lemon, Sexual Situations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Space/pseuds/Sylph_of_Space
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is involved in some dark, underground gang activities with a notorious group called Phantom Lord. He refuses to let it touch his personal life, including his little sister Wendy.Enter Levy McGarden, a sweet girl who's a little naive at times. Gajeel saved her, and she fell hard.The police track down Gajeel and threaten him with a long sentence, away from his sister and this tiny bookworm who is now in his life. Unless he agrees to work for them, as an insider in Phantom Lord.There's a lot at stake here. His life. His sister. This infuriating girl who has him wrapped around her pinkie, even if he doesn't know it yet. Can he really go against one of Fiore's most powerful gangs?





	1. I'm Not A Hero

Levy McGarden did not want to be here. 

Here, in this case, implies a local bar her best friend Lucy dragged her to. Lucy was a gorgeous girl, with her long blonde hair and warm brown eyes, and she had a boyfriend as well. His name was Natsu. He was an opposite of Lucy. He was outgoing, loud, rambunctious, with a shock of pink hair that stood in every direction possible. Why Lucy insisted on going out to bars and clubs while she already had a great man, Levy would never understand. It wasn't her scene. Luckily for her, Natsu tagged along on this one. 

"Lev, if you want to go home, go home. I'll take care of her." Natsu offered after about an hour of watching Levy sip slowly and boredly on a drink she had no intention of finishing. 

"Really?" She looked up, her golden eyes pleading. When Natsu nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "Then I'm going. I have some things I need to translate anyways." She paid for her half finished drink and left the bar, adjusting her orange headband in her wavy blue hair as she went. She really did have a translation job for a local museum to finish, so she hadn't been lying, but mostly she just wanted out of there. 

As Levy left the bar, she didn't take any notice of the tower of a man across the street, lazily watching the bars entrance. His red eyes followed the tiny woman's path as she left. He wasn't here for catching a girl for the night, however. He was waiting on a drop. She just happened to catch his eye, because how the hell could someone be so goddamn tiny? She must have been a teenager, but then how was she in a bar? He scoffed in the quiet air, then raised a metal-studded eyebrow as a man came out of seemingly nowhere and approached her. 

"Heyyy~" A drunk man stumbled up to Levy. She took a small step out of his way, wary of his movements. "Aren't _you_ pretty." He pointed at her with a sinister smirk. A chill ran up her spine as she clutched her purse tightly. Deciding it was in her best interest to ignore the man and walk around him to get to her apartment building down the road, she tried to do just that when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in an iron-like grip. He was surprisingly strong for a drunk man. 

"Let me go." She yanked her arm back, but couldn't get free. Her tiny stature was good in the fact that she was fast, slippery, and could get out of most grips and holds, but not from this guy. Within a few seconds, she was pulled sharply into a small, dark alleyway, slammed against the brick wall. The man nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent and making her feel disgusting. She struggled against him, wishing she had stayed with Natsu and Lucy. This wouldn't be happening. 

"C'mon, a pretty lady like you should want this..." he whispered in a horse, gross voice in her ear. She whimpered slightly when he licked her neck. His hands started to roam and that's when her fight instinct kicked in. She slammed a knee where a man should never have a knee slammed, feeling successful when he groaned and his grip loosened on her. She kicked him in the chest second, to push him back, and start to make a break for the street. That didn't work. He snatched her hair, pulling back and creating a sharp pain in her head. She finally made noise, letting out a scream. 

The man with red eyes had seen the drunkard approach the small bluenette, but ignored it. _Not my problem._ He saw him drag her into the alley. _Still not my problem. I got a job to do._ When she reappeared a few moments later, eyes wide and frantic like a deer who knew they were going to be shot, his morals started to trickle back. When she was yanked back by a handful of her hair and screamed, he decided _fuck it_ because she reminded him too much of his little sister and he would be dammed if he let anything happen to her. 

When he arrived across the street, the poor girl was already on the ground, her dress roughly shoved up. Tears were in her eyes, but they were glossy, like she had hit her head at some point in the scuffle. She barely noticed a shadow fall over them, until the disgusting excuse of a man was kicked off her. His body slammed into the brick, cracking it. Levy's head was swimming with the small amount of alcohol in her system and the crack to her head. She had enough sense to yank her dress down and scramble back. 

"H-hey, we're just having a little fun!" The man tried to protest. Levy caught a glimpse of long, wild, black hair and sharp red eyes, as well as glints of metal piercings. 

"Yeah? Doesn't seem like the girl is having any fun here." Her savior put a boot to his chest, close to his throat. "I should fuckin kill you." 

The man's eyes widened. "Black-black steel Gajeel..." 

"Yeah." Gajeel had a predatory smirk. "So you know I could kill you, not loose a wink of sleep." He pressed his boot down further, watching him squirm and choke. He finally let go, only to kick his heavy boots into the man's ribs. He groaned in pain, and finally Gajeel kicked his head, knocking him out. He turned to Levy, who was staring at him with wide, unfocused eyes. 

"I-you-" she stuttered, a wave of nausea hitting her like a truck. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. He wasn't planning on staying with her, or walking her home, or any of that shit. He wanted to make sure she could stand, at least, and then he'd be on his way. 

That's when the girl passed out in front of him. 

"Ah, shit."


	2. Full House

Warmth was the first thing Levy registered. The second was a sore pain on her head and arms. The third was a cool sensation on her forehead. Her eyes opened to a young girl with long, blue hair leaning over her. "You're awake!" She smiled brightly. "I was getting worried. My name is Wendy. Please don't freak out, you're safe." Wendy insisted. 

Levy pushed herself into a sitting position with Wendy's help. "Where am I?" She mumbled, bringing a hand to her head. The events of the night before came back to her in bits and pieces, scattered in her mind. 

"You're in my house. My brother brought you here late last night. He said you were attacked and he was helping." She said simply. "This is my room. I didn't mind giving up my bed, I got to sleep with Gajeel! He never lets me stay with him anymore." Levy looked down and noticed she was not in her own clothes. "Your dress was dirty. Gajeel gave me one of his old shirts when I told him you probably didn't want to sleep in a dirty, damp dress. Don't worry, he didn't do anything more than put you in here."

Levy nodded slowly as she listened to the small girl. The shirt in question swamped her, nearly a dress on its own. "Is... Gajeel here?" She asked. That must have been the man who saved her. With the red eyes. With his towering stature. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! I need to call my friend! She's probably worried sick!" Levy panicked, getting out of the bed. The floor swam in her vision for a moment before she steadied herself with Wendy's help. 

"C'mon." Wendy helped her get down the hall without tripping. Their home was an apartment with two bedrooms. Levy could spot the other bedroom across and to the left of Wendy's room. The main area had a kitchen and living room that sort of meshed together. Gajeel, the man on her mind, was on the couch with his feet kicked up. "Gajeel! She's awake." Wendy announced in a singsong voice, pointing Levy in the direction of the phone. 

His red eyes lazily found their way to the other bluenette in his house. He would never say it outloud, but something about her in his shirt was strangely.... hot. He just met the girl, though, and after she left he would likely never see her again. Good. She didn't need his life entangled with her pure goals she surely had. "Hey. Feelin okay? Hit your head hard." He muttered. After she had passed out, he carried her to his car and laid her in the backseat. He still had a job to do, after all. It went off without a hitch and he took the girl home when she still hadn't woken up. He was a little worried she may have gotten a concussion. 

"'M fine. Is my purse around here?" She asked, frowning at the landline phone. She had a cellphone in her purse, and she was willing to bet Lucy had tried to call her. 

"I'll get it!" Wendy bounced around, her energy seemingly endless. Levy shook her head with an amused smile, dialing her friends number on the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Lu-chan! Hey." 

"LEVY!!" Lucy yelled into the phone, making Levy jump a little. 

"I'm fine, before you ask. Something..." she trailed off a little. "Someone tried to attack me, but this guy saved me. I hit my head and passed out, so he brought me back to his house. He seems like a nice enough guy, and his sister is sweet." She explained in a rush. 

"I'll come get you." Lucy offered. "Natsu! Levy's okay! We're going to pick her up!" She yelled, though it sounded muffled to Levy. 

"Gajeel. Where am I?" Levy asked the large man. He glanced over at her, and when he realized she was talking to someone, quietly gave her his address. Levy repeated it back to Lucy, who promised to be there within half an hour. 

Gajeel huffed a little at the tiny woman in his kitchen. His black cat hopped up on his lap with a seemingly smug look on his face. "Shut it, Lily." He growled, even though the cat couldn't say anything. He was a large cat, for a house cat. Not fat, just big. The Fairy girl of his thoughts appeared in front of him. 

"I wanted to thank you, personally." She said quietly, looking unsure of herself. "I don't even know where you came from or how you saw that, but... thank you so much." She held out a hand with a wide grin. "My name is Levy." 

He stared at the hand for a solid minute before he reached out to shake it. "Gajeel." He mutter gruffly. Pantherlily chose that moment to leap at Levy, startling her hard enough she fell back onto the ground. He happily trotted onto her lap and curled right up. Gajeel laughed a little. "That's Pantherlily. Lily for short. He doesn't typically like people." He had an amused grin on his face as Levy pet the large cat with a soft smile. 

"Well, I must be special. He's very kind." Levy commented happily. Wendy reappeared at that moment, carrying her dress which was clean and dry and her purse. 

"Here you go." She handed them to Levy, offering a couple pets to Lily as well. "We have a second cat too, you know." She grinned widely. "Carla!" She called. A white cat strolled out of seemingly nowhere, calm and poised. She looked like she looked down on everyone except Wendy. 

"Yeah, Carla. Who isn't fond of me." Gajeel frowned with an annoyed huff as the white cat in question turned her nose up at the pierced man. 

"You're just not as nice to her." Wendy pouted, petting the white cat. She purred against the smaller bluenette and Levy chuckled. 

"You have quite the full house." She commented lightly. 

"It's just me and Gajeel. And the cats." Wendy explained lightly. Levy realized then that they were on their own and her heart went out to the little girl. Gajeel looked like he could handle himself well enough, but took time to take care of his sister. He looked rough, mean, evil almost, but it was obvious he had a soft side. It made her smile. Levy decided to go and change back into her dress before her friends arrived. 

The door buzzed and Wendy bounced up again. "I'll get it!" She shouted, running for the door with a giggle. When she opened it, she was met with a boy with pink hair and a wide grin. "Hi! Are you Levy's friends?" She asked. 

"Yes, we are." Lucy spoke up from behind Natsu. 

"Levy! Your friends are here." Wendy called, then offered them to come in. Gajeel tried to protest, but Wendy shushed him with the reasoning that they hardly had guests. Levy came out and introduced Natsu and Lucy to Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel barely acknowledged them, but Wendy seemed excited to see new people. 

"Thank you again, Gajeel." Levy said honestly, handing him his shirt. "I feel like I should owe you." 

"Nah. It's fine." He waved her off, just wanting her out of his house. She was attractive and sweet and if he wasn't careful he'd ask her out, but he didn't want to do that. He was dark and twisted and did things that came out of nightmares at times. Not even Wendy knew. He didn't want to drag someone so innocent into that. Finally, she left with her two friends. 

"You like her." Wendy said immediately. 

"What?"

"You liked her. A lot. I can tell." She smiled mischievously. "Don't worry. I slipped a piece of paper in her purse with your number on it." And with that, she left with Carla in her arms.


End file.
